Traduccion To The End
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: las relaciones son dificiles, las relaciones con vampiros que estan huyendo de un aquelarre de vamiros por que no quiere beber tu sangre son aún mas dificiles. One-shot BxE Lemon!


**TO THE END TRADUCCION**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de S. Meyer; _" to the end " _es propiedad de** Daddy's Little Cannibal.** Yo sólo adjudico la traducción de la historia.

**Summary: **Traduccion, las relaciones son difíciles, las relaciones con vampiros que huyen de otro aquelarre de vampiros por que se niegan a beber tu sangre son aun mas difíciles. One-shot BxE Lemon!

BPOV

" Donde esta..? " susurre al mismo tiempo que rodeaba mis ojos con las manos y pegaba la nariz a la ventana.

No habían ventanas en donde mi visa alcanzaba asi que tenía que subir a una maquína que Edward había puesto junto a la pared. A el no le gustaba la idea de que subiera a esa maquina cuando no había nadie cerca _por si acaso_ me caía asi que puso varios colchones que encontro en uno de los cuartos traseros alrededor de la maquina asi que si me caía, seria en algo suave.

" vamos Edward " entre cerre mis ojos para intentar ver a travez de la gruesa capa dy hielo que estaba pegado en la ventana.

Edward se habíha ido temprano a cazar. No habíha ido en semanas y estaba literalmente muy hambriento. No quería que me dejara pero era eso o arriesgarme a que me cazara a mi, lo cual no me importaba pero necesitaba que la mente (y corazón) de Edward se cargaran con algo.

Golpee mi cabeza contra la ventana y gruñí cuando aún no podía verlo. Yo no tenía permitido salir del almacen, Maldición!! Edward no tenía permitido salir del almacen. Estabamos haciendo todo lo que podíamos para alejar a los Volturi, un grupo de poderosos vampiros que crearon un gran aquelarre, para que no nos encontraran. Ellos se disgustaron con Edward cuando el no quiso morderme en uno de sus "actos" _y _cuando decidio llevarme alrededor del mundo en un intento de mantenerme viva.

Mi vida era como una novela de Anne Rice escrita por Jane Austen.

Antes de que los Volturi me encontraran e invitara a ser uno de sus " invitados especiales " en el aquelarre de Vampiros, era una estudiante de preparatoria promedio que estaba celebrando su graduación. Ahora estaba huyendo con un vampiro que era la versión de un Adonis. El era perfecto. No existía ningún defecto físico en el y su personalidad era aún mejor. El era probablemente el mas dulce y menos egoísta persona/vampiro/criatura que jamás existió o existiría.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me alejaba de la ventana, estaba cansada de esperar de rodillas junto al vidrio y decidí bajar de la maquina, me levante y junte mis brazos y así pude mantener el contol. Empecé a girar haciendo pequeños movimientos y pasos cada vez mas pequeños.

"ten cuidado Bella" susurre suavemente para mi misma cuando empecé el largo recorrido hacía el suelo.

" no te pares en eso!" me grito una voz familiar.

Mis ojos se abrieron y perdí el equlibibrio. Di un pso atrás como impulso y espere a que mis pies se conectaran con la solida superficie pero no llegué, seguí cayendo, solte un fuerte jadeo y cerre mis ojos mientras mi cuerpo seguía a mis pies en el camino hacia abajo.

Mi corazón intentaba salir de mi pecho y estaba suprimiendo un grito. Los únicos sonidos que pude oir eran mi latiente corazón que ahora sentía en mi garganta y el viento que pasaba junto a mi. Espere a que mi cuerpo golpeara la maquina pero nunca pasó. Mi espalda y piernas eran manipuladas por un par de muy fríos pero fuertes brazos.

"te dije que los colchones eran una perdida de tiempo" susurre intentando recuperar el aliento y poniendo mis brazos alrededor del vampiro que me estaba sosteniendo, mi nariz enterrada en su pecho y respire hondo, olía exactamente igual a cuando se fue, cerre mis ojos y respire hondo otra vez mientras esperaba que mi corazón se tranquilizara.

"no fue gracioso Bella" dijo Edward mientras me acercaba mas a su pecho, no estaba segura de que me asustaba mas, el echo de que acababa de caer de una máquina de 3 metros o que podía perder a Edward, para siempre.

"por que tardaste tanto ?" susurre, no quería preguntar pero era frustrante no estar con el.

" los animales están hibernando" me respondió Edward, había un todo de diversión en su voz- estoy segura que estaba recordando un momento divertido mientras jugaba con su comida.

" el tiempo favorito de Emmet para cazar" murmure, recordando una de las historias que el me dijo de su hermano adoptivo - Emmet- quien tenía el mismo tipo de vida de Edward.

Edward chasqueo "me sorprende que recuerdes eso" empezó a caminar, probablemente hacía uno de los colchones alrededor de la maquina.

Asentí sin quitar la cara de su pecho " me gusta escuchar esas historias" admití " hacen parecer a Carlisle como un muy buen- em vampiro " quería decir persona pero eso sonaría muy humano.

" el es un muy buen vampiro " Edward se sentó y me miró. Sus manos soltaron mis piernas, dejando que mis pies cayeran al colchón. Acarició mi mejilla y me levantó la cara para que lo viera. Sus ojos color topacio estaban deslumbrándome.

Mi respiración se cortó. Amaba el color de sus ojos cuando acababa de alimentarse de animales. La primera vez que lo ví, SOS ojos eran rojo carmesí por toda la sangre humana que consumía. Cuando Edward estaba en el aquelarre el se alimentaba, en muchas ocasiones, de sangre humana. Ahora que estaba conmigo, el accedió a pones ese estilo de vida atrás y regresar a la que tenía antes de que se uniera al aquelarre de vampiros.

"crees que alguna vez conoceré a Carlisle y al resto de tu familia?" pregunte, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

Edward cerro los ojos, dejándome salir del trance, y suspiro. "sé donde están, he estado pensando en pedirles ayuda." había escuchado este discurso muchas veces, cada vez el dolor en su voz era obvio.

Edward dejó a la familia de Carlisle después de que Alice, un vampiro que parece un duendecillo y puede ver el futuro, y su pareja Jasper, un veterano de la guerra que puede manipular las emociones de la gente, entraran en el aquelarre. El dice que la razón era que estaba enfadado con Carlisle por escoger su estilo de vida por el pero me gusta pensar que era su destino llamándolo hacia mí. Y cada vez que digo que puede sonreír y darme un beso en los labios y decir que le gusta, es una razón mas.

"no quieres meter a tu familia en problemas." termine la oración por el.

Edward asintío. "sería pedirles demasiado." el envolvio mis dedos con los suyos "no es que tu no lo merezcas, por supuesto " se acosto y me dio un beso en la frente, me hizo parpadear.

"mientras menos personas se metan en esto, mejor." agregue " no quiero que per- vampiros inocentes sean destruidos solo por que un par de vampiros están detrás de mi."

Edward gruño y echo la cabeza atrás. Siempre lo molesto cuando trato de ser noble. El quiere que haga el intento de "actuar como una humana normal." pero es difícil para mi. Me gustaría estar ahí afuera y ayudar todo lo posible pero no había mucho que una humana pudiera hacer, por lo que quería convertirme en vampiro, como Edward. Pero el no quería ni escucharlo.

"ya sabes" tome la mano de Edward, "si no quieres pedirle a tu familia, siempre podemos tomar la otra - "

"no Bella." me interrumpió Edward.

Suspiré y rodé mis ojos. No valía la pena pelear. El seguía vivo y era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Tomando el echo de que no quería convertirme en vampiro como el. Yo podría vivir con eso. Ahora, los Volturi eran otra historia…

"me gustaria que dejara de intentar cargar el peso del mundo en tu espalda." Edward me dio una sonrisa triste antes de darme un beso suave en los labios. Cerré mis ojos y me hice hacía adelante. Estaba intentando no sonreír, se supone que debería estar enfadada con el por no querer convertirme en vampiro como el pero eso era un poco difícil cuando sus labios estaban suavemente presionados contra los mios, además necesitabamos esto.

Presione mis labios más cerca de los suyos y puse mis brezos alrededor de su cuello. Las manos de Edward estaban en mi cintura y empezó a subirme la camisa.

"comiste hoy?" preguntó Edward rompiendo el beso para poder pasar la camisa por mi cabeza.

Asentí "me la termine toda," admití sonrojandome.

"esta bien," Edward me sonrio mientras se quitaba su camisa. "iremos al supermercado mañana." frunció el ceño por un segundo considerando algo. "tendremos que comprarte otro sostén cuando estemos allí."

"por que?" fruncí en ceño.

Edward no tenía que decirlo con palabras. El sonido de tela rasgándose hizo eco a travez del almacén vacío. Mis ojos se ensancharon del horror y mi boca se cayó. Edward sostuvo mi sostén negro roto en sus manos y sonrió triunfante para sí mismo.

"se estaba rompiendo de todos modos." defendió sus acciones.

"pero, pero, pero a mi me gustaba ese sostén." lo acusé.

Lo sonrisa de Edward creció "a mi no." dijo negando con la cabeza y echandose hacia adelante dejando que sus labios succionaran en donde la piel cambia de color de mi pecho derecho.

Cerré mis ojos y deje salir un gemido suave. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y empezé a darle pequeños mordiscos al cartílago de su oreja. Era difícil estar enojada con el cuando era tan bueno pidiendo perdón. Tome su oreja entre mis dientes y la jale gentilmente. Edward gruño en mi pecho, haciendo que mi estomago diera un vuelco, en una buena forma.

"di las palabras que me gusta escuchar." le pedí en un susurro.

Edward chasqueo y quito sus labios de mi pecho para poder verme a la cara. La sonrisa en su cara era una combinación de felicidad y algo avergonzada. Le sonreí para darle valor para hablar.

"era virgen antes de conocerte." estaba segura de que si Edward se pudiera sonrojar, lo haría en este momento.

"yo también era virgen antes de conocerte" le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

"si pero tu no tienes 107 años." Edward seguía sonriendo. El no se arrepentía de haber esperado tanto. El era muy serio cuando se trataba de sexo. A el no le gustaba el sexo informal, no había nada informal con lo que estabamos a punto de hacer.

Reí suavemente y quite la distancia entre nosotros. Mis labios se presionaron fuertemente contra los suyos. Edward gruño y presiono sus labios contra los míos con algo mas de fuerza que yo. Caí hacia atrás así que mi espalda estaba tocando el colchón debajo de nosotros.

Los labios de Edward no dejaron los míos mientras desabotonaba mis jeans. No teníamos tiempo para ser pacientes, cada segundo era un segundo más cerca hacia una muerte segura. Esa era una de las razónes por las que quería ser como el, si pudiera, pasaría cada minuto de cada día estando con el.

Edward bajó mis pantalones junto con mis bragas cuando rompio el beso. Empecé a jadear, tomando pequeñas respiraciones por mi nariz y boca, siempre olvidaba respirar cuando besaba a Edward. En mas de una ocasión me desmaye por eso.

Edward empezó a besar mi mandibla. Su fría lengua corria por donde estaba el pulso de mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos y dejé salir un gemido. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando hacia el y estaba segura de que el lo sabía.

"te necesito." susurre cuando estaba segura de que mi cuerpo no podría resistir más. "por favor Edward." no me gustaba tener que rogar.

Los labios de Edward dejaron mi pulso y buscaron mi boca. Cerré mis ojos y cerré mis brazos apretados contra su cuello mientras esperaba a que se quitara los pantalones.

No tarde mucho en sentir su dureza en mi entrada. Mi cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente, mi espalda se arqueo y un escalifrío recorrio mi espalda. Espere a que entrara en mi. El, siendo el cerdo que es, se tomo su precioso tiempo- besando micuelo y mandibula mientras se deslizaba suavemente dentro de mi completamente. Dejó salir un fuerte gruñido y yo un jadeo. Olvidaba lo largo que era realmente.

"la paciencia es una virtud." gruño Edward mientras me sonreía.

Me reí. "cual virtud?" le pregunte levantandome para besarlo de nuevo.

Edward me regreso el beso mientras empezaba un ritmo. Cerré mis ojos y profundizé el beso mientras mis piernas se cerraban en su espalda. Mi espalda se arqueo y gemí fuertemente en su boca mientras el cerraba sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me presionaba más contra el.

"mas rápido." lo animé.

El hizo ritmo mas rápido mientras sus labios besaban mi pulso. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de lo que estaba haciendo por mi. Nunca me asustó que Edward besara mi cuello, mas que nada por que sabía que tenia mas auto-control del que el pensaba que tenía. Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis dedos en sus brazos.

Mi cuerpo se apretó contra el de el y mi respiración salía en cortos jadeos. Mis dedos comenzaron a apretarse. Estaba intentando regular mi respiración o al menos sostenerla un poco más pero mi cuerpo rechazaba la petición.

"ven para mi Bella." Edward quito sus labios de mi cuello.

Mordí mi labio mientras mi espalda se levantaba del colchón y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Mis uñas se estaban enterrando en la espalda de Edward. Mi respiración se cortó mientras intentaba no gritar.

"mierda" Edward gimio ruidosamente. Sus manos se enterraron en el colchón debajo de nosotros se apreto hacia mi, asi que estaba completamente adentro de mi. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y pude sentirlo crecer dentro de mi. Su cabeza estaba apretada contra el colchón y todo lo que pude escuchar fueron ruidosos pero apagados gruñidos y el rasgar de tela.

Mi cuerpo continuaba temblando, haciendose mas violento el temblor. Deje salir un muy ruidoso grito mientras me sentó en la orilla otra vez. Edward dojo salir otro gruñido apagado seguido de mas rasgar de tela.

Mi espalda cayó en el colchon y abri mis ojos lentamente. Mi respiración venia en jadeos y estaba sudando. Edward dejó de temblar y salió de mi.

"eso estuvo increíble." le sonreí a Edward mientras hacía dibujos en su espalda.

Edward levantó su cabeza del colchon para poder verme. Su boca estaba llena de algodón y pedazos de tela del colchón. Empecé a reír.

Sacudió su cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de recostarse en su costado para escupir. " increíble no es suficiente." al fin respondió.

Reí otra vez y quite mis dedos de su espalda. " me gustaría poder quedarme así para siempre." estaba intentando no bostezar péro estaba muy cansada.

"podemos." Edward se acosto quitandose de encima de mi.

Gire de mi lado y me hice un ovillo. Una manta caliente cayó d emi lado cuando Edward regresó. Enterro la manta a mis lados apretadamente. Se sentía mas como una bolsa de dormir que una de alivio cuando Edward me apreto contra el con sus brazos. Besó mi mejilla suavemente.

"duerme un poco Bella." dijo Edward mientras hacía fricción en mi brazo." tenemos que irnos pronto."

Asentí. "a donde vamos a ir mañana?" pregunte moviendome hacia atrás para estar más cerca de Edward.

"no lo sé," admitió poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. "pero te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar." volvió a besar mi mejilla.

Edward siempre era un buen mentiroso.

**END.**

**t/N **ok, ok, seguro les encantaria que lo continuara. pero la historia es de Daddy´s Little Cannibal (RIP) y probablemente muchas se enteraron de la perdida.... era mi modelo a seguir, bueno, iba a continuar la historia pero no tenía tiempo y no se lo quería dejar a nadie pues creia que lo podrian arruinar, y yo voy a respetar sus deseos, si ella la quieria hacer, prefiero que se quede como un , lo siento chicas/os.

Atte. iovs Cullen

Escritora original: Daddy´s Little Cannibal, una leyenda de FF que recordaremos siempre los que hemos leido alguna de sus historias.


End file.
